Paily: Date Night
by Llovesarah
Summary: Paige and the gang are going to Spencer's house to play Date night. Bit of Haleb, Ezria and Spoby mostly Paily. This is my first story so be nice lol thank you leave your review and tell me if you want and what kind of story you want me to make


Paige and Emily were on there way to Spencer's house for Date night to meet, Hanna, Caleb and Aria, Ezra. They were already 15 minutes late. And if anybody knew Spencer Hasting they knew she liked everything perfect.

_ " Emily, what are you doing we're already going to be late, Come on!" _Paige yelled from downstairs. _" Baby hold on I'm almost done!." _Emily yelled from the bedroom. Paige went to find her keys while she heard Emily walking downstairs.

_ "Wow,"_ Paige said while looking at her beautiful girlfriend walking down the steps. Emily was wearing Paige's favorite Pink V-neck shirt, with shorts that came half way to her thy. Emily knew Paige would love it, it's what she wore every time she knew Paige was coming.

_ "Baby, my face is right here."_ Emily smiled while waving her hand bringing Paige out of her daydream. _ "Oh sorry"_ Paige said while trying to hide her blush.

_ "You do know that we're just going to Spencer's house for game night right.? _Paige asked. _"Yes I do, what I can't look nice for my girlfriend while playing games.?" _Emily asked with a smirk._ " Yes you can, but don't get mad if I can't keep my hands away." _Paige_ said _while coming closer to Emily touching both sides of her hips. _"That's what I was going for."_ Emily said while moving her lips close to Paige, while Paige tried to move closer Emily put her pointer finger in between their lips to stop the kiss.

_ "So I had an idea, how bout we have our own little secret game for tonight"_ Emily asked with her eyebrows raised. Paige looked a little confused so she asked, "What kind of game were you thinking Fields." Emily answers_ "Oh I don't know how about we make it interesting.?" _

_ "Keep talking fields"_ Paige said. _"I was thinking maybe we could play a game I like to call, The Self Control Test. "If any one of us get to the point where we're turned on so much that we need to touch each other, they lose."_ Emily explained.

_ "So while playing this game we can't touch each other.?"_ Paige asked. _"Okay I'm going to explain the game once and once only." _Emily exclaimed._ "Okay"_ Paige said.

_ "The rules of the games are... You can touch anywhere besides that area."_ Emily pointed down to Paige's area. Paige felt a blush coming on but held it in to listen to Emily and not giving her the advantage of winning so soon. _"You can kiss, touch anywhere besides there and you can talk dirty." _Emily whispers sexily in Paige's ear. Paige had to fight every urge in her power not to grab Emily take her upstairs and fuck her senseless.

_ "U-umm I think I get it, but we have to go now before Spencer comes over her to drag us out." _Paige said while grabbing Emily's hand walking to the car. Emily got in the passenger seat while Paige walked over to the driver side. The car ride there was full of sexual frustration, every once in a while Emily would touch Paige's thigh getting so close to her entrance. Paige would do the same. While getting closer to Spencer's house neither girl was happier getting out of the car. They both were coming to the breaking point.

Walking up to the door. They heard someone coming and decide to knock. _"Hey, guys._" Hanna said way to happy to see the couple. _"I'm so glad your hear Spencer is getting on our nerves, now we can get this thing stared." _Hanna exclaimed with a frustrated laugh. As they walked in they saw all the games set up and two chairs on each side of the tables. Ezra and Aria sat on one side, Caleb and Hanna on the other, Spencer and Toby and two empty seats for Paige and Emily.

"_Hey guys_," Paige and Emily said in unison, "_Your late,_" Spencer said. "_I'm sorry Spence, It's all Emily's fault_." Paige said while pointing a finger directly at Emily. Emily gave Paige the ' Your gonna get it ' stare. Paige regretted what she just did. " _Okay, okay _" Toby cuts in. "_Let's get on with the games please." _

Everyone sat in their spots. "_Okay the first game is, SeXXXtions_. "Caleb, Ezra, Paige all laughed at the name, while the girls all had blushed faces on. Everyone knew how to play the game so it was easy to get started.. "Okay so me and Caleb will go first." Hanna said. Hanna picked up a card and read it out loud. "What is your favorite sex position.?" Paige laughed because she already knew the answer to that. Everyone wrote there answer down. Caleb picked them up and read them out loud one said "69" he guesses who said it and got it right.. "Paige" he clapped Paige up earning a pinch from Hanna, everyone laughed. He read the next one it said "Doggy Style" everyone knew who it was they all looked at Emily. "Really Emily" Caleb asked with a small laugh. "_What I'm gay I don't know any of this_." Everyone laughed louder. "_How do you know about this" Emily asked giving Paige a pinch too. "Ouchh." Paige yelled._

"Okay were next" Ezra yelled. He picked up the card and read it out loud. "_Okay Aria, would it turn you on if I masterbated in front of you._?" Everyone wrote down their answers. Three cards had Yes and three had No. "_All the girls said yes and Paige ,Caleb and Toby said no._" Paige looked at Emily... "_Whoa, you would wanna see a guy masterbate in front of you_.?" Emily laughed at the statement "_Well no, I would wanna see you do it_." Everyone got quiet while Emily started laughing again. Paige got a little excited at the statement. "_Next question_" Paige said. Emily saw the way Paige changed after the statement and took the chance. "_Our turn_." Emily yelled.

Emily picked up a card "_Okay, Paige would you eat your partner out_.?" Everyone knew the answer to that. They all wrote there answers out. Every card had the word YES in capital letters. Paige felt her cheeks go red to all the answers. Emily knew the answer to the question to which made her blush to. "Okay next game" Paige said. "_Wait, Spencer and Toby didn't go_." Hanna exclaimed. "_No I'm good_" Both Spencer and Toby said at the same time.

"_Okay the next game is, Battle of the sexes_" Spencer explained. All the boys and Paige got to one side and the girls on the other side. "_Hey that's not fair Paige is a girl_" Hanna complained. "_That's not the point she is one of us, she's with us. It's four against four._" Caleb explained. "_Okay whatever were gonna win anyway," Hanna said while going back to the girls._

"This game is different, this game the boys and girl sit in the chair and we give lap dance or anything we want, but you can't touch us. We have 3 minutes and once that's up it your turn." Spencer explained "Everyone get it.?" Spencer asked. "Yes" everyone answered.

"_Okay let's get started_." All the boys and Paige sat on the chairs all the girls started taking their shirts off Paige felt the pressure between her legs already while she saw all Emily's curves and her perfect breast, all she wanted to do was grab them and move her hands all over her girlfriends body. Then they all started taking off their pants all Paige could see was Emily while all the others looked at their mates. She saw her tanned thigh all she wanted to do was kiss both of them up to the place she wanted her mouth the most. The music hadn't even started and Paige and all the boys were already turned on.

**Paige's POV**

The song ' Take you down ' by Chris Brown came on all the girls went behind us put their hands on our shoulders, then slid their hands down to our stomach. I was so glad I did of all those sit ups i did. Because once Emily touched my abs I felt Emily's breath hitch. So I tighten my stomach and made it harder she pushed down harder. In one fluid moment she came to the front of me and started to grind down on me, her chest so close to my face that if I stuck my tongue out it would touch her breast. She brought her lips down to my ear and whispered.. "_Hope your having fun because I definitely am going win this game_" she said while nibbling at my ear knowing that's the biggest turn on. She started grinding harder, turning around bringing her ass to my center. Everything in power stopped my hands from grabbing her. "_Ding_" the bell went off. "_Oh thank god_." The boys and I exhaled.

**Emily's POV**

"_Take your seat girls._" Caleb said with a dirty smirk on his face. 'Uh oh , I thought as I saw Paige's face. "_One sec guys_," Paige said running upstairs. Coming back down a couple minutes later. "Okay I'm ready." She said smirking at me. The song 'Ride' by Somo came on. Paige came to me moving her hands on my knees up to my thigh past my stomach to my breast. Squeezing them and pinching my nipples. I was already turned on by grinding on her. Soon as it came to the chores she put both her legs on each side of my thigh. She started to grind on me. I felt something poke me it was rubbing against my clit it felt so good I was getting so wet..then I remembered Paige going upstairs '_oh... No she didn't'_ Emily thought. She was getting so wet. Paige pressed harder rubbing on her pussy. '_Oh my god_' emily thought Paige felt so good her. Her head fell back as Paige kept grinding down on her. Paige kissed Emily's neck to her chin then on her lips.. She slipped her tongue across Emily's lips which Emily excepted immediately. Emily felt no need to fight she was loosing but it was going to be a great lose. "_Ding_" the bell went off.

**Narrator POV**

Once time was up everyone was already turned on... "_I guess that's the end off game night_." Someone said. "_Yeah Spencer we had sooo much fun thank you for having us._" Emily almost moaning it out. Everyone gathered their clothes. Paige felt proud now she had the advantage she grabbed Emily's hand dragging her to the car. Emily couldn't do it anymore pushing Paige to the car with force. "_Oh my god Paige_" she moaned. Pulling at Paige's clothes kissing her neck, chin, lips anywhere she could get at. "_Em...Emi...Emily._! Wait we're still at Spencer's." Paige said in between kisses. "Let's go then" emily said hoping in the car as quick as she could. Paige followed.

On a long ride home they finally got to the porch.. Soon as Paige closed the door. Emily couldn't keep her hands away. "Emily calm down" Paige said trying to get Emily to calm down. "I love you Paige, now shut up take me upstairs and fuck me senseless." With that Paige picked Emily up bringing her upstairs. Closing the door with her feet. Emily was grinding on Paige before Paige layed her on the bed. "Oh and Emily, I won" she said while laying on top of her. "Paige I don't care just please touch me." Emily begged. "Not until you say it" Paige said with a smirk. "Paige you fucking won you have more self control than me, now please fuck me, I'm so wet." Emily moaned. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
